


A Dream of You and Me

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some angel or spirit or patron saint of werewolves or what have you decides that while Peter is in this dream state he deserves something nice to dream about, so it is a little like The Family Man with Nic Cage. Peter "wakes up" with a life he never could've imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Power

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how Jeff Davis left Peter in the season 4 finale, so this is my way of helping Peter. I got this idea from the movie The Family Man. It's not a direct AU from the movie, but I've used aspects of it. I have no idea how many chapters this will be and I'm hoping to at least do one a week if there's a lot, so who knows. Anyways hope you like it!

There was so much pain and suffering in this man's mind. He pitied him. He knew he wasn't really allowed to interfere in "Earth" business, but he had to do something. He waved his hands around and whispered something. 

Suddenly the man's mind was calmer and there was no more suffering. He knew what he had done wouldn't last forever, but hopefully long enough for the girl to figure out what she needed to do.

 

"Daddy, daddy get up!" was the first sound he heard as he awoke from his sleep. The last thing he remembered was looking into that third eye and now he had no idea where he was. He opened his eyes to see a little girl shaking him. Was he daddy? How could that be? This wasn't Malia and he was sure she would never call him that. 

"Let daddy sleep a little longer" He decided to play into the ruse and see if he could wake up again somewhere else. 

"NO! Momma said you had had enough sleep!"

He guessed it couldn't hurt to find out where this whole thing went. "Alright, I'll get up sweetie" He'd learn her name later.

He got out of bed and actually looked around for the first time. It was a huge master bedroom with a sitting room and the four poster bed he had been sleeping in.

The little girl took his hand and practically dragged out of the room, through the hallway, and into the large kitchen where a very familiar redhead was holding a baby while three other little ones sat at a breakfast table and Malia and Derek were sitting on bar stools at the kitchen island. This was a VERY strange sight. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Peter! I told you to get up before 9 am last night. You have exactly 45 minutes before you have to leave." Lydia scolded him.

"Ugh sorry I forgot" He tried using one of his sheepish grins.

"Listen mister you will not be forgiven that easily. Now you should probably go get ready.”

“Alright I’ll be back down in a minute” he replied.

She snorted “When has it ever taken less than an hour for you to be ready?”

 

He trudged back through the hall to the bedroom to see if he could get ready fast.

He tried one door which led into the expansive master bath. He tried the other door and found the closet, if that’s what you would call it. It was more like a boutique. He didn’t know where he was taking Malia, so he decided jeans might be a good option. The Peter in this life had amazing taste and loads of money. It seemed everything in this closet was designer. He pulled a green v-neck from one of the shelves. He looked himself over in the mirror of the bathroom and added a little styling gel to his bedhead.

That should do it he thought and headed back to the kitchen. He was met with stares.

“Alright Derek hand over the money” Malia stated.

Derek huffed and handed over what looked like a $10 bill.

“You’ve known him the longest Der and you still always bet against the v-neck.” Lydia laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes at her.

“You ready dad?” Malia asked him.

“Ugh yeah sure”

“Are you sure you’re okay honey? You don’t look well” Lydia asked him

“I’m fine” he told her.

“Okay whatever you say. Have fun”

 

There was a large black escalade in the driveway that Derek and Malia hopped into.

He sat in the driver’s seat and turned the car on.

“You got directions?” he asked them

“Very funny Peter” Derek said, “like you would forget where the preserve is.”

“What can I say I like to joke” He laughed. Hopefully that would cover his mistake up. This whole thing was becoming so odd. He was just trying to keep up. When he had some time to himself he’d be able to think about what was happening more clearly.

They drove over to the preserve and were met by the Sheriff.

“Hey Hales”

“Hey Sheriff” Derek replied.

“Why did you want us out here this early?” Malia asked him

“Well, there have been reports of some large animal tracks, weird noises, and some local pets have gone missing. I’m not saying it’s a wolf. I don’t think you guys like cats and dogs, but you might be able to smell something.”

“Why didn’t you call Scott?” Derek asked

“Oh didn’t you hear he went with his mom to Europe. Something about a mother and son holiday. You’re awfully quiet Peter” the Sheriff noted

“He got up on the wrong side of the bed a little too late” Malia quipped

He just nodded in agreement.

“Well alright. I marked some of the tracks for you.”

 

 

They came back from exploring the tracks and let the Sheriff know they weren’t sure either, but maybe the bestiary had some information.

The Sheriff thanked them for coming out anyway.

They headed back home.

On approach to the house Peter was more aware of the neighborhood. It was certainly affluent. Large homes sparsely placed in between large trees. Their home looked like one of the larger ones. Whatever job he had must pay well he thought.

Derek headed into an apartment in the backyard and Malia went with Peter into the house.

There was a kid’s show playing on the T.V. in the family room. Lydia was laying on one of the couches with the baby on her stomach. The other little ones were sitting around her watching the show. 

“You find anything?” she asked

“No, there were too many other smells.” Malia answered.

“Oh Peter you left your briefcase in the family room again, so I put in the office.” Lydia said

“Oh thanks” he replied.

Now if he could find the office. He walked through a hall and saw double doors that looked promising. He found himself in an office with what looked like a wet bar by one of the walls. That is what he needed right now. He looked inside and poured himself a scotch.

He sat down at the desk and put his feet up.

What the hell is happening? Was this some weird spell of the Doctors at Eichen House. Well whatever it was it was a hell of a lot better than where else he could be. So what if he had to learn a few names. He would just play this out and see where it went.


	2. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides how he is going to bullshit his way through whatever is happening to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry it has taken me so so long to update, but work has just been so crazy the last 4 months. I'm hoping it won't take me another 4 months to write chapter 3.

He’d been in the study for a while now. He needed to figure this out. If he was going to play along with whatever this was he needed to know the details of this life.

A knock at the door took him from his thoughts.

Lydia poked her head in the office.

“Hey hon, Malia and I are taking the little ones out for ice cream. Wanna join? We haven’t seen you for a while. Are you feeling alright? You haven’t seemed yourself all day. If you’re sick you better tell me. Sick Peter is not my favorite Peter.”

“No, I’m not sick I just haven’t felt myself today is all. I just thought a little reading in here would do me good.” He hoped that would suffice her. He wasn’t going to get much bullshit passed her.

“Well okay, but when we get back you’re coming out of your hole mister and we are going to do our Saturday night movie. It’s non-negotiable and you are going to be less grumpy. Got it?”

“Got it. I will be out of my weird head space by the time you get back.”

“Good!”

And with that she may have close the door a little louder than was necessary.

 

He need to think of something. He heard the garage door open and close. He wasn’t sure how long it takes for 3 adults and 5 children to eat ice cream anyway. He had to think.

He had been staring out the window when the idea came to him. He had no idea what his life here was like or how he got this life. It would be easy to fake a head trauma or amnesia, but how was the question.

He could pretend to fall down the stairs. Kids leave toys all around don’t they? He could’ve tripped, fallen down the stairs. That could cause a concussion and amnesia couldn’t it?

He decided to scout out the house to see if he could find a good toy to “fall on”. He found a play room at the top of the stairs. How could 5 kids have so many toys? He found a little ball that would probably work.

Now all he had to do was wait for the sound of the garage door and then he could put his plan into action. He left the ball near the wall opposite the stairs and sat on the steps to wait.

It seemed like ages had passed before he heard the sound of the car. He laid down at the bottom of the stairs to look as if he had fallen down them and closed his eyes.

He heard the door to the garage open and a murmur of voices filled the quiet house.

 

As Malia entered the house with Thomas and Tallie something did not seem right. It was movie night dad should already be in the kitchen making the popcorn. It was so weird he didn’t come to ice cream. Something had been up with him all day and she knew mom was worried. She saw him as she turned into the kitchen laying there through the doorway. She hoped her the twins hadn’t seen. “Hey you two why don’t you go see Derek.”

As they scampered off she managed to hide the doorway so the other kids wouldn’t see him. She waited until Lydia put Zachary down before she made her aware of what was happening.

“Hey mom, um you may want to stay very calm now”

“Is it Peter? If he is saying no to the movie then I don’t know what. He is getting on my last nerve with all this weirdness today.”

“Um no it’s not that. You better come and look”

She moved so Lydia could see and when she did she let out a cry.

Lydia rushed towards him and tried to remain calm. “Malia go call Deaton!”

She kneeled down and cradled his head in her lap. She checked his pulse. He was still breathing and his heart rate was steady. It couldn’t be that bad then could it?

 

Malia went to get Derek and corralled the kids so they didn’t see Peter like that.

Derek went to help Lydia with Peter.

“What happened? Did he fall? Was it something else?” Derek asked her.

“Listen I have no idea. We came home and he was like this unconscious. What I it’s something horrid?”

“Lydia just take it easy everything is going to be fine. Deaton will be here soon and we will figure it out. Why don’t we take him to your room until Deaton comes?”

They carried Peter to the bedroom.

Lydia sat on the bed next to him while Derek went to get her some tea.

He was in the kitchen boiling the water when Cora came home.

“I thought you were going away for the weekend?” he asked her.

“I was, but plans change and I decided to come home. Hey by the way where is everybody?”

“Well, Malia is in our apartment with the kids and Lydia is in her and Peter’s room with Peter who is unconscious.”

“PETER IS UNCONSCIOUS?!”

“Yeah I had been in my room and when Malia and Lydia came home from ice cream he was lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. We have no idea what happened. Deaton is on his way to look at him.”

“Oh my goodness I hope he’s okay!”

They heard Lydia calling them just then.

They went into the bedroom.

“He’s waking up. That’s good right? I mean if it was serious he would still be unconscious?”

“I think so Lyds” Cora replied.

 

Peter figured it was enough time to “wake up” and start this charade.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Lydia, Cora, and Derek were all around him.

“Wh-wh-where am I?” he asked in the groggiest voice he could muster.

Before anybody could answer him or react to the question the doorbell rang.

Derek went to go answer it.

 

He came back in with Deaton.

“Well what do we have here?” Deaton asked as he walked in.

“We’re not sure we came home and he was just lying unconscious. He just started to wake up.” Lydia told him.

“Well let’s take a look shall we.” Deaton began to examine Peter.

He took out a small flashlight and followed his eyes.

"He doesn't seem to show any signs of trauma; okay I’m going to ask you a few questions Peter?”

“Do you know where you are?”

“In some sort of room I guess. It doesn’t look like my apartment.” He lied.

“Do you know what year it is?”

“2014?” The audible gasps that answer brought made him worried. In fact Lydia looked like she was about to cry.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“We defeated the Nogitsune”

“Oh my god he doesn’t remember anything” Cora exclaimed.

“Thank you Peter I think I have a good idea of what’s going on. Why don’t you just take a rest for a bit while I talk to Cora, Derek, and Lydia outside?”

 

When they were all outside Deaton explained exactly what he thought had occurred.

“I’m guessing when he tripped or fell or however he ended up at the bottom of the stairs somehow he hit his head with enough of an impact to give him amnesia. He obviously doesn’t remember anything past 2014. That’s 11 years in the past. You know his memory could be jogged by anything. I suggest treating him as normal as possible especially for the children’s sake and maybe giving him clues or just talking to him about the things that have happened in the time that’s passed. He seems fine besides the amnesia. Why don’t we give it a week and if he still can’t remember then we’ll think of something alright?”

Lydia walked him to the door, “What do I tell the kids about their dad? They’re gonna know something is up. I mean they are my children.”

“Just sit them down maybe and feel the situation. You could say that daddy just fell and has a bad headache and is having trouble remembering.”

“He is going to be okay though isn’t he?”

“This is Peter we’re talking about. He’s going to be fine.”


	3. A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia tells Peter the story of their life so that maybe he'll remember,

As she closed the door behind Deaton she wasn’t so sure. Peter had acted so weird the whole day and now this. He had forgotten their entire lives together. She had to stay strong. 

She took out her phone and texted Malia to keep the kids overnight in the apartment and went to talk to Cora and Derek. 

“Hey guys would you mind helping Malia with the kids tonight. I just don’t want them to ask questions I don’t have answers for.”

“Of course Lyds” Cora replied. “I’ll go upstairs and get their pj’s”

“Thank you”

As Derek and Cora left, she went back to her bedroom. 

 

 

Peter was sitting up in bed. 

She walked up to the bed and raised her finger to him.

“I know you probably have a lot of questions right now, but I think everything would be easier if I just tell you our story because I need to hear it again too.” 

She sat cross-legged at the opposite end of the big bed and looked at him with her big beautiful eyes.

“Things weren’t great after the Nogitsune and Allison’s death. We were all pretty shaken up and then Mr. Argent left for France. It was a lot to deal with and I don’t think I’ll ever be over losing her, but the pain has gotten less with time. After her death I wanted to make sure I could control my powers and that next time one of my friends was in danger it wouldn’t end up the same way. 

I went to Deaton because well he’s Deaton and he knows so much, but he didn’t have a lot of knowledge on Banshees. He did however tell me about someone who knew a great deal about Banshees, but in order to learn I needed to confront them and my past. He was of course talking about you. I decided he was right. If I wanted to control my powers then I needed to talk to you, and so I did. 

I found you and I let you have it for what you did to me and all the other shit you’ve put me through. You sat there and took it like you should’ve albeit with that wry little smile of yours. It was a little easier to get you to help me after that. We started meeting once a week and after a while I was actually learning to control my powers, but something else had also started to happen. 

I think between us there’s always been a sort of spark or connection if you will and when you started teaching me that connection grew stronger. When it did start to grow stronger I went back to Deaton who was more than cryptic about it. I decided to just ask you and our connection must have been growing both ways because you were curious as well. You told me a story of when you were a child. Your mother had a book of myths that she read to you and in that book was the myth of the Banshee. She told you how powerful these women were and what they could do. You became enamored with these creatures and so you soaked up everything you could about them. 

When your parents died and you went to live with Talia you searched for an actual Banshee and you found one. She was living in Portland. You took the train and went to meet her to see if there was anything she could do to bring them back. She told you what it really meant to be a Banshee and some other things we could do. She told you the only way a Banshee could bring someone back is if said someone was their true love or in a wolf’s case their mate. I’m sure even the great Peter Hale couldn’t believe his luck when guess who turned out to be his soulmate. That’s the only reason I was able to bring you back. In fact you had never meant to kill me. The scratch you gave me was a claim. Hearing all that. 

It was a lot to take in. I needed to go and think and talk it out. I headed back over to Deaton’s, but brought Kira along. I told them everything you’d told me. Deaton then explained you were right. At least right in your description of the scratch you’d given me. He’d known for a while what was between you and I, but as he explained it we needed to figure it out. It was at this point I suggested to Kira we get smashed. And get smashed we did. 

After the new information it took me about a month before I could see you. I finally did come back. I lasted maybe two lessons before curiosity got the better of me and I cornered you in the kitchen and kissed you. That kiss was wow, so intense. Nothing like kissing anyone else I’ve kissed. It kind of went to the bedroom from there and let’s just say I rocked your world. From then on we started this casual sex kind of thing. When I got into Stanford you rented an apartment near campus so we wouldn’t bother my roommate. The reason we’d actually started meeting had been fruitful as well. I could control my powers which was pretty great. 

By the beginning of my junior year I’d moved into the apartment with you, but things got a little crazy during my second semester. I remember it was February and I was two weeks late. I had called Kira to come down and help me figure this out. It was just, we’d always been so careful. 

She and I went to the drugstore down the street and bought 6 tests. I drank so much water. I don’t think you’re ever prepared when all 6 tests say positive. Kira and I went to this park and sat there for a couple hours. She kept bringing up different scenarios and options. I just sat there stunned. It’s a pretty hard thing to realize you’re pregnant, but it’s actually harder and crazier to realize that you are pregnant with a Werewolf’s baby but that the Werewolf in questions happens to be Peter Hale. It took a weekend in Beacon Hills with Ms. McCall and my mom to help me come with a plan and the courage to tell you.   
When I came back to the apartment you were sitting on the couch, so I sat down and told you. You took it surprisingly well. You had this look in your eyes that I don’t think I’ve ever seen before. I think it was hope and excitement. When I decided to keep it you were at every doctor appointment. It makes me smile every time I remember the way you looked the first time we saw the sonogram. It was like you finally getting the family you needed. I think she knew she was the daughter of a Werewolf and a Banshee because she thought it would be so funny to be born on Halloween especially at 2 in the morning. Madeleine Lorraine Martin-Hale she’s so your daughter it makes me laugh so hard sometimes. 

We got married in January. It was a lovely wedding in the preserve in Beacon Hills. Deaton presided. I finished my bachelor’s degree online from our apartment. It was good our life and then I got pregnant again. Now this one was the best kid and pregnancy ever. So easy and calm and at a decent hour although he was born a couple weeks early. Elliott Alexander that kid was born on December 10th I guess he just wanted to hang out with us sooner. After Elli, we thought it best to get a bigger place and so we built this house. You started a consulting business; I have no idea what you actually do by the way; and I got a professorship in Physics at Beacon Hills College. 3 years ago we had the twins Thomas Benjamin and Natalie Allison-Rose. I know her name is a mouthful, but what we were going to do they were born on March 19th and Natalie Allison didn’t have the best ring to it. We call her Tallie for short anyways. Lastly, our smallest of the bunch was born 26 months ago on May 6th. His real name is Zachary James, but we like to call him Z or Little Z. It’s a lot to take in I know. A 7 year old, a 5 year old, two 3 year olds, and a 1 year old, but they’re ours and it’s pretty amazing. 

I’m not sure how long you won’t be able to remember, but at least for our kids sakes maybe fake it. I don’t want them getting hurt especially Elli. You and him you’re so close. He follows you around everywhere. I guess I kind of went on for a bit, but that’s it that’s our story of how we came together and built this life.”

 

He had sat there and listened to the whole story, but now he moved across the bed to her and put his arms around her. He hugged her tight as she cried into his shirt. She had started to cry when she had started talking about their kids. He had kids. He was a dad.


	4. A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fully enjoys a day with with his family.

As he woke up the next morning he was all too aware that he was still in this whatever you want to call it; dream or alternate reality. The redhead was wrapped around him as they lay in bed together. 

He remembered when she had started to cry last night he had hugged her and then as she began to get tired he just held her as she fell asleep. He was still holding her. The feeling of her in his arms seemed to calm him. He was still unsure, but right now he was feeling content. 

She started to stir and he lay still as to not wake her any more. 

He heard voices at the door that led to the backyard from their room. His grip on her tightened instinctively.

Just then the door pushed open and four little bodies rushed in and ran toward the bed with Derek behind them carrying a baby. 

He was covered in children before he could even think of what to do and by now Lydia had awaken. 

As Derek passed the baby to her he told them “I tried to keep them away longer, but they didn’t want to watch cartoons they wanted their Sunday ritual of morning snuggles.”

“It’s fine Derek.” Peter said playing along.

He let them jump around on him as Lydia got up with Zachary. 

They tired out soon enough and collapsed around him. The last time he felt like this was when he was surrounded by his nephews and nieces before the fire. 

He could smell the bacon cooking and figured it was time to move this party to the kitchen. As he was getting up Elliott jumped on his back and he picked up the twins with both arms and headed to the kitchen with Maddie skipping behind. 

Derek was cooking up eggs to go with the bacon and he could see Cora and Malia working on the toast. Lydia was getting the baby in his high chair. He bent down to Elliott off and put the twins down as he sat down at the breakfast table. 

Soon the food was done and they were all gathered around the table eating and it seemed so normal. The kids were giggling and everyone else was talking about what they would do today. 

He took these moments to just take it all in. Maddie looked like an exact copy of Lydia with little red curls. Elliott and the baby looked exactly as he had as a little boy except Elliott came complete with that same mischievous smile he had always worn. The twins seemed to be the odd ones out as they both had blonde hair. He could see both himself and Lydia in them though.

He still had no idea what was going on, but this was definitely better than being locked up in Eichen House. Here he had a pack. 

After breakfast he helped Lydia clean up.

“What do we normally do on a Sunday?” He asked her. 

She turned around, “Well after breakfast we usually do something as a family. Sometimes we go to the zoo or the park. We were going to go to the beach today. We don’t have to if you aren’t feeling up to it.”

“No, let’s go.”

“Alright we will.” She said as a smile crept up on her face. 

 

He helped her put the kids in the Escalade and they set out on their way. He liked the feeling of being behind the wheel. 

Lydia put a movie on for the kids and she settled back in the passenger seat with a book. 

She reached her arm over and started to rub his back. It felt nice this small gesture of hers. 

She looked up from her book as she got a text, “Mom and the sheriff want us to come over and have dinner tomorrow night.”

“Your mom and the sheriff?” 

“Oh Peter I’m sorry, you don’t remember. Mom and the sheriff got married 9 years ago. And while the two of you aren’t the best of friends he is my stepdad and he’s such a good grandpa to the kids.”

“So he and I don’t get along?”

“Well, He still blames you for what happened to Stiles. (She quieted her voice to a whisper) See honey After you and I got together Stiles was the only one who wouldn’t believe you had changed and after everyone else came to your defense partly because they knew I was pregnant with Madeleine and partly because they saw how good we were, but he just couldn’t accept it. He left to go to college out of state and rarely visits. My mom likes you and that’s all that matters to me. It’s gonna be fine tomorrow night. Don’t worry.”

“Well I’ll try and be my ever charming self” 

She laughed at that and rubbed his back some more. 

 

They stopped a few times as you do when you travel with small children, but soon enough they had arrived at the beach. 

It was a warm and beautiful day. 

He sat down on the blanket with the boys as Lydia took the girls to the bathrooms.

He was watching Zachary and Thomas play with the sand toys when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

He looked up to see Elliott.

Elliott leaned in and whispered; “Daddy, will you help me build a sandcastle?”

“I’d love to” 

Elli grabbed his hand and took him over to where he had started digging. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had just sat down at the beach and built a sandcastle. Sitting here with this little boy who only knew him as his dad was one of the best moments he could remember. 

Lydia came back with the girls and they helped finish the castle off. 

Peter and Lydia spent the rest of the afternoon running around after their brood. After a couple hours playing around in the sand and sea they officially succeeded in tiring out their children. 

The ride home was a lot quieter. 

Peter suddenly had the urge to take hold of Lydia’s hand and kiss it. 

She smiled at him.

“You haven’t done that in a while.”

“I just felt like it.”

“You know we don’t have to go to my mom’s for dinner. We could just stay in.” she had a wry smile when she said that.

“As much as I would like that I think the Sherriff would like me less if we canceled now.”

“That’s probably true.”

 

It took longer than he had expected to get all the kids ready for dinner, but finally they were all back in the suv. 

They arrived about on time and the Sherriff greeted them at the door. Five screams of Grandpa greeted him back.

Lydia’s mother had put out appetizers in the front room while dinner was still cooking.

Lydia pulled her mom and the Sherriff aside as Peter got the kids settled. 

“Hey mom, John I have to tell you something.”  
“Are you pregnant again?” Her mom asked. 

“NO MOTHER! Peter fell down the stairs yesterday when I went out with the kids. Deaton came over and he’s got amnesia. The kids don’t know exactly what’s wrong, so please don’t say anything about it. I really mean it John!”

“Oh honey I’m sorry. How is he now?”

“Does he not remember anything?” John asked.

“Well he remembers nothing past when we defeated the Nogitsune.”

“Oh my” her mother said. “Well we’ll just treat this as any other dinner.”

They walked back into the front room and chatted for a bit before dinner. 

Natalie and John did the rounds of holding each grandchild and getting the week’s scoop.

They all sat around the table when dinner was ready and regaled each other with what happened that day. 

 

Later that night when they were sitting in bed Peter took the time to give Lydia a little massage. 

“Peter are you trying to seduce me?”

“What if I am?”

“I’d have to say you got to do better than a massage.” And with that she got out from under the covers and presented him with her feet. “I’d say give me a foot rub and then we’ll talk.”

He acquiesced and rubbed her darling feet. 

As promised when he finished she crawled up to his lap giving a deep big kiss. 

His tongue found hers and they kissed for what seemed like ages until he decided to take things up a notch. 

He flipped her around and took his mouth on a journey around her body.

Her neck, her shoulder, her clavicle, and he helped her out of her top as he reached his first destination. Her breasts were perfect he kissed, bit and sucked them each moan from her a prize. 

He left her breasts and wandered down further to her stomach. It was beautiful. 

He thought he might wander down further and helped her out of her bottoms. 

He reached his final destination and was greeted with a wonderful scent. Her scent. He kissed her beautiful clit as he pushed a finger inside her. Her noises were music to his ears. He continued to suck her clit as he added another finger. He continued his ministrations until she came.

He came back up and pulled her in for another kiss. 

She turned the tables on him and flipped them back into their starting position helping him out of his shirt and pajama bottoms along the way. She reached over and pulled a condom out of the nightstand and put it on him. She kissed him again as she positioned herself above his cock. 

He pulled her in for another kiss as she eased herself on him. 

It felt so good insider like he was home. It helped that she rode so good. It was perfect and it wasn’t long before he was coming. 

In the afterglow they lay entangled in one another each a little out of breath. 

“Is it always perfect like that?”

“Most times although it helps when you’ve had years of practice.”

They cleaned up and he fell asleep holding her to him. He didn’t want this dream or whatever it was to end.


	5. A Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends a day being a parent by himself.

The next morning he was learning the routine of getting the kids ready for school when Lydia ran in.

“So with everything that happened this weekend I completely forgot that the principal at Madeleine and Elliott’s school wanted to meet with one of us this morning. I also forgot one of my students requested a meeting this morning. Would you go to their school? I know you’re still dealing with the amnesia, but it would be so helpful and you usually are quite involved.”

He could see she was frazzled. “Of course that’s fine. I was thinking of taking the day off and hanging with Zachary.”

“Thank you honey. You wouldn’t also mind dropping the twins at preschool? I am running so late.” She gave him kiss.

“I think I can handle that.” He gave her a smirk. 

He got the rest of the kids ready while she finished her process. 

Lydia gave each child a kiss and a long deep one to Peter before she left for the college. 

 

He got all five kids in the car. He’d never been alone with them. It seemed to go alright. The twins’ preschool wasn’t too far. What surprised him the most was how much Beacon Hills had changed. 

He pulled into Beacon Hills Day School and took Elliott and Madeleine to their respective classrooms and then headed for the principal’s office. This was weird. He’s been so focused on the task of the school drop off he hadn’t soaked it in. Here he was Peter Hale walking towards a meeting about one of his kids with a sleeping baby on his hip. He started to feel protective and defensive towards whatever kid was in trouble. 

“Oh hello Mr. Hale.” A nice looking lady exclaimed as he walked in. “If you would just have a seat and Ms. Stevens will see you in a minute.”

It was more like 10 minutes before he could go in. 

 

“Oh good morning Mr. Hale.”

“Good morning Ms. Stevens. Lydia said you wanted to speak with us, but she had a meeting, so it’s just me.”

“Oh well that’s fine. Let’s just chat shall we? You see we enjoy challenging our students, but Madeleine’s teacher; Mrs. Blake; has started noticing some worrying traits. She is very strong-willed and tends to question Mrs. Blake. Madeleine is a very smart child, but I’m afraid she is heading down the wrong path. There is only so much we can do here at school and if she does continue down this path of obstinacy I’m afraid we may have to find another school for her.”

He felt his heart warming with pride as she said those things. His kid a chip off the old block. He couldn’t help but smile, but when he realized Ms. Stevens was waiting for him to respond he put on his serious face.   
“Ms. Stevens I don’t say this to make light of the situation, but Maddie is seven. She’s the oldest. She’s used to bossing her siblings around and well the strong will she gets from her mother. I don’t think we should be punishing her for the learning the art of negotiation at such a young age, but her mother and I will talk with her tonight.”

“Thank you Mr. Hale.”

 

Later in the evening he regaled Lydia with what Ms. Stevens had told him. 

“Are you kidding me?!?!? That’s what this big meeting was about. Oh that woman has such gall. She should be glad I wasn’t there or I may have punched her out.”

He couldn’t help but smile and laugh with her words. This is the Lydia he knew. She could always handle herself. 

“What are you smiling about Hale?” She asked bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Oh nothing just why this is one of the many reasons I love you.” He meant it there when he said that. 

She smiled back at him. “Thanks for being such a sport with the kids today.”

“I enjoyed it. Zachary and I had a great day.” He’d actually liked this feeling of being with someone who was helpless without him. It reminded him of when he would babysit his nephew and nieces when they were that age. Although his child seemed so much smarter than Laura, Derek, and Cora when they were that age. 

Lydia snuggled into him as they sat on the couch watching the kids play and he put his arm around her.


	6. A Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up.

Back up wherever this patron saint of werewolves/spirit/or angel was there was a change in circumstances. He was completely willing to let this dream continue, but as Peter had been moved to his own cell and he saw the teens fight these Doctors he knew they’d need Peter back especially Lydia who happened to get herself in Eichen House. Hopefully the time he spent in this dream would allow him to keep some sanity because the teens would need him sane. 

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” 

Peter woke up with a start. He knew that scream. That was Lydia’s scream. He wasn’t in a bed with Lydia anymore no he was in a cell by himself. It was a dream. He hadn’t wanted it to end, but he continued to hear her scream. He couldn’t live with her in pain or danger. The love he had felt in the dream was still there. He needed her.

He was trying to figure out a way to get out when Dr. Valack strode up to his cell. Valack said nothing, but instead held up a recorder and pressed play. It played a scream he was all too familiar with and as she screamed the glass started to break and he broke through it. 

“What are you doing with that?” He asked Valack.

“I had a visit earlier with a lovely Banshee. She gave me this, but right now she needs you.”

“Why are you helping me? What’s in it for you?”

“You two are connected. You’ve been in her head. Lydia’s the only one who can stop the Doctors and since they’re after me I need Lydia to be able to go up against them. She can’t do that while she’s in here strapped to a bed filled with drugs.” 

“Where is she?”

“Can’t you find her? I’ve helped this much, but I’m afraid that’s all the help I feel about giving.”

With that Valack walked away and Peter was left with those words to sink in. Who were the Doctors? How on earth could Lydia be in this place? He followed her screams. 

Along the way he met with some doctors and assistants that he quickly disposed of. 

 

She was thrashing and screaming on her cot when he found her. There was a man about to put a syringe in her.

He opened the door to her cell and also disposed of syringe man. He undid her straps and picked her up. Lydia started to calm down but was still unconscious. 

He held her to him and went out the back of Eichen House. It was a miracle he wasn’t spotted. 

It seemed like hours before he had found his apartment building. He knew none of the others would have known about it. 

It was just as he had left it. 

He laid her down on his bed and wrapped her in some of his blankets. 

He knelt behind her as he laid his hands on her face. 

“LYDIAAAAAAAAAAA” He screamed at her. 

 

She woke up with a start.

“Where am I? What have you done to me? Where is everyone? How are you out of your cell? If you’ve killed the others so help me.”

“Lydia it’s alright. I haven’t done anything to them. I have no idea where they are, but I haven’t hurt them. I had an opportunity to get out and I took it. Your screams woke me from my dreams. I couldn’t leave you there in your cell and this is my apartment. It’s the first place I could think of to bring you. Look my bathroom is there if you want to freshen up. You can wear one of my shirts and I can order some food if you want.”

She was taken aback. Who was this Peter Hale in front of her? He was sincerely concerned about her. What happened she wondered?

“Um thanks. I actually would like a shower and food sounds good.”

As he left to order the food she took everything in. How on earth did she end up at Eichen House? She remembered Theo hurting her, but nothing past that. Where was everyone else? She couldn’t explain it but she felt safe with Peter. 

She took a shower and chose one of his many v-necks and a pair of sweatpants she found in the back of the closet. 

She found him in the kitchen with boxes of Chinese food. He’d set a plate for her. 

 

He looked like he was mulling over something all through dinner. It finally became too much for her. 

“Okay what is it?”

“What is what?”

“I want to know what you’ve been thinking about. I’m know you’re thinking something.”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes! Just tell me already.”

“Well I don’t remember anything past the point Scott put me in the cell with Valack until I woke up to your scream. The whole time I was in some sort of dream world where you and I were married and had children and lived with Derek, Malia, and Cora in this huge house. I just can’t stop thinking about it. It’s the first time since the fire I felt myself again. I know it was a dream, but I can’t stop wishing I was back there.”

She was speechless. He’d dreamt they were married. She had started to feel something between them, but it was not even close to an idea of being married to him. This was a lot to take in.


	7. A Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia deals with Scott and the gang and then makes a decision about what Peter told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only watched like maybe 2 eps of 5B. I just was done with TW when they mistreated Lydia. She is strong, beautiful, capable, and amazing. Okay rant done. This story took me a while because I just was so blocked on how to end it. I'm mostly happy with this last chapter, but I may add another one someday or keep it like this. Maybe I'll add an epilogue one of these days, but for now this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to end it well and I mean even in 'The Family Man' ending it ends ambiguously as well, so at least I kinda kept to my inspiration.

She knew she had to call Scott and the others. She wasn’t exactly sure how she would explain Peter to them.

He seemed different than he had been. He was worried about her and making sure she was okay. She felt calm when he was near her.

She also needed to unpack in her own way what he’d told her, but if the doctors were still out there then she couldn’t do that right now.

 

“Scott, its me, Lydia.”

“Lydia!?!!?” He sounded astonished. “But you were in a coma! No one could wake you. You’re mom put you in Eichen House to keep you safe. How are you awake? Are you okay? Where are you? We’ll come get you.”

“Scott, I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m safe. A friend saved me and brought me to their place. I’m not sure they want you to know where they are, but I can come to you. Where are you?”

“Alright you can meet us at my house. We were just working on a plan.”

“Okay I’ll be there soon.”

 

She walked into the living room where Peter was sat on the couch mumbling to himself.

“I called Scott. Let him know I was okay and that I’d meet him.”

“Do you want me with you?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t want them to know you’re out of Eichen House. I was thinking in case it gets heated whatever happens you could hang back and make sure we’re all alright. Maybe hide in the bushes or something.” She did a little half laugh as she said the last part.

“I can hide in the bushes.” And he did.

Peter followed her at length as she made her way to Scott’s. He didn’t necessarily hide in the bushes, but sat in a tree across the street.

 

Lydia took a deep breath as she knocked on Scott’s door.

When he opened the door he gave her a big hug. In fact everyone gave her a big hug and suddenly she was the victim of a huge hug pile.

As everything calmed down she sat down on the couch next to Malia and Kira.

The group spent the next hour discussing what to do. They finally came up with a way they thought they might have a way to win.

 

Peter watched the entire fight go down from a distance. He fought with himself the entire time whether to get involved or not, but Lydia had texted him not to, so he hung back and watched just in case.

The fight seemed to take forever, but eventually Scott and the group took out Brett and the Doctors.

Peter watched as the group although hurt and exhausted headed back to Scott’s house.

 

Melissa was stitching Stiles while the rest of them collapsed on the couch.

They’d won, but now what to do they weren’t sure.

Lydia kept thinking about Peter. Now that everything was over she had time to really process what he had told her. The dream must have been powerful because she could see the effect it had had on him. She was had begun to forgive him for what he did and it would still take some time for her to truly forgive him, but when he had helped that previous year she thought she was beginning to think of him differently. There was a tie between them that she had begun to notice.

 

She texted him that she’d meet him back at his place in a little while.

 

She knocked on his apartment door and as he opened it she just stood there not sure what to do.

He spoke first, “Come in?”

“Thanks.”

She stood in the middle of the room as she spoke; “Listen Peter I don’t remember if I said thank you for waking up, but thank you.”

“Lydia it’s me that should be thanking you. If I hadn’t heard your banshee scream I don’t know if I would have ever come back.”

She sat down on his couch while he went into the kitchen and got her some water.

He gave her the glass and sat down across from her.

They sat like that for a while not saying anything.

 

Lydia finally spoke; “Peter ever since I walked through that door tonight I have had this strange urge to kiss you.” It was the truth too.

As he looked at her as this wry smile crept on his face.

She got up and walked over to him and sat down on his lap as she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and relaxed into it. This was how it was in the dream he thought. This felt right to be kissing her.

They kissed for some time before she pulled back and just laid her head on his shoulder.

He kept his arms wrapped around her and relaxed a little more into the chair.

 

She fell asleep like that. Wrapped in his arms.


End file.
